Not so Black and White
by SnowBloodandEbony
Summary: What happens when a 15 year old girl gets sent into her Pokemon White game? What will happen to the story and how will she interact with the characters? Also, could romance be blossoming in the midst of her journey? Read to find out... NxOC rated T for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so I've gone back and improved this chapter. I'm working on the second and I've almost finished writing the third. I promise I'm gonna get my ass in gear and sort this out. Thank you to everyone who has read it and is sticking to it, I appreciate your patience.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed playing my Pokémon Soul Silver game, bored as hell. It's not like I don't like my game, in fact I love it, it's just that I've completed it already and I have nothing left to do. Of course I could start again, but I don't like deleting the previous file, I get pretty attached to the Pokémon I catch and the adventure I go through with them, even if it is just a game. I'm very sentimental.<p>

Sighing, I closed my pink Nintendo DS light that I got for my 10th birthday. I'm 15 now so I've had it for a while but, despite the undesirable colouring, I love it to bits and couldn't ask for anything more.

I looked around my room while smiling to myself. I just got my room redone for my birthday, which was in January and it is now February. I got the walls done dark purple with the exception one which is a dark grey colour. My bed, double with black and purple duvet and pillow cases, is along the main wall and my wardrobe and drawers are along the adjacent wall to the left and the wall opposite my bed has two large windows and the doors leading to my balcony. Then on the last wall there is a bookshelf filled with all the books I'd collected so far. I don't have any room left and I'm dreading finding somewhere to fit more. The door is next to that, painted a plain white with a chip in the bottom. God only knows how it got there. On the other side of the door I have my desk with my laptop. It was open on deviantart, displaying an amusing comic featuring a Mortal Instruments/Percy Jackson Crossover. My T.V is on top of the drawers. I don't use it much; I spend most of my time either on my DS, reading or on my laptop. On the left side of my bed I have a bedside table with a lamp and some trinkets on. I keep important things in the draws like my notebook, sketch pad, pens and pencils, anything with sentimental value. Just general things that are important to me and all of my Pokémon games.

I sighed, deciding to get out my I-Pod and listen to some music. I layed down and started listening, but after a while the music became a blur of sounds as I drifted into a peaceful slumber…

**DO YOU KNOW THE ENEMY? DO YOU KNOW THE ENEMY? WELL, GOTTA KNOW THE ENEMY, WAH HE-**

I groaned, sitting up so I could grab my phone and turn off the alarm. "Yay, school." I muttered sarcastically. I rolled of the bed and went to do my daily routine. I changed into my school uniform, grabbed my bag and headed off.

~*~ After School ~*~

I got home and dragged my feet up the two flights of stairs it takes to get to my room. As soon as I opened the door I collapsed on my bed, not even bothering to take my shoes off.

"I am so _sick _of exam prep! Three mocks are more than enough!" I groaned out. I just felt like curling up and falling to sleep right there in my uniform on top of the covers, practically falling off the bed.

"_You got me poppin' champagne, I'm at it again, stuck in the moment and not the right wa -"_

"WHAT!" I screamed into my phone, aggravated, wondering why I couldn't get one minute of freakin peace!

"Calm down! I just wanted to tell you that the game you ordered of eBay came while you were at school and its downstairs, but I'm gonna be staying late at the salon so I won't be home till eleven, but I want you in bed by 10."

"Ok mom, sorry."

"That's ok, love you"

"Love you too."

I heard the 'click' as my mom hung up. She was a hairdresser, and sometimes she had to stay late if the customers were being pains. I was pretty used to it so it made no difference. But, I felt a sudden burst of energy upon remembering my mom's words 'that game you ordered of eBay came…its downstairs…' I shot up and sprinted down the stairs to our sitting room then I rushed over to the sofa and dived on it grabbing the brown paper package while doing so.

"Yes!" I yelled raising the package in my hands above my head in a victory pose. I ripped the top of the package open, with some difficulty since it was lined with bubble wrap. Once I did finally open it I pulled out my brand new Pokémon White game, and I swear the box was practically glowing in the light.

I ran back upstairs and grabbed my D.S from my drawer. Taking out my Soul Silver game I grabbed the case and put it back before I put my wondrous new game in the cartridge. I've been waiting a week for it to come, not to mention all the time it took for them to release the English version. I didn't even wait till the UK release, as soon as it was out in America I was straight on eBay. I tapped my D.S screen with my stylus then tapped the Pokémon White game and watched the new start up screen.

I watched the new story being told and I just loved it, definitely the best yet. I love the art, and N. If there was one Pokémon guy in the games I loved (besides blue and red) it was N. He is just so cool, and sweet and sensitive…yeah ok so I admit I might have peeked just a _little _bit at what would happen in the game, but only little details, like the entire plot. I'm impatient, Ok?

I clicked the 'New Game' option and the professor popped up;

"Hi there, welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Professor Juniper. Everyone calls me the Pokémon professor! "

She calls out a Minccino from its pokeball,

"That's right! This world is widely inhabited by mysterious creatures called Pokémon! Pokémon have mysterious powers! They come in many shapes and live in many different places. We humans live happily with Pokémon! Living and working together, we complement each other. We help each other out to accomplish difficult tasks. Having Pokémon battle one another is particularly popular, and it deepens the bonds between people and Pokémon. And that is why I research Pokémon. Well, that's enough about me; I think it's time I got to know you…"

Then suddenly a bright white light came out of the screen and I dropped my D.S bringing my hands up to cover my eyes. The last thing I heard was 'I'll be seeing you soon…' before it all went black…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so I realised you know nothing about my character but that is for a reason. I promise you will at least find out her name in this chapter. Enjoy, or you know, don't. Just read please!

Edit: I changed the chapter a bit, took out a few things and added some others. Third chapter should be up soon.

Main Character POV

When I woke up I felt groggy. I opened my eyes to be greeted with nothing but complete darkness. 'What happened? Oh, yeah, there was a light from my Pokémon white game. But that doesn't explain what happened to me…' I stood up when suddenly a spotlight illuminated the space. It was shining on a person, a woman to be more specific. She looked to be quite young with light brown hair and green eyes. She wore a white top and a green skirt with a lab coat over the top.

"Hi there. Welcome to the world of Pokémon!" As she said those words, all I could think was _Oh no…_

"My name is Professor Juniper. Everyone calls me the Pokémon professor." She then took a Pokeball out of her pocket and released a Minccino.

"That's right! This world is widely inhabited by creatures called Pokémon! Pokémon have mysterious powers. They come in many shapes and live in many different places. We humans live happily with Pokémon. Living and working together, we help each other out to accomplish difficult tasks. Having Pokémon battle one another is particularly popular, and it deepens the bonds between people and Pokémon. And that is why I research Pokémon. Well, that's enough from me…could you tell me about yourself?"

Then a big box appeared in front of me. "Are you a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, are you _really _asking me that? I'm standing right in front of you."

All she did was give me a blank look, I figured I wouldn't be getting an answer out of her so I looked at the box and touched the picture of a girl.

"So you're a girl? Ok, well I'd like to know your name."

The box changed and now it had the usual screen where you would type in your name. I'd learned my lesson and didn't say anything to her. I was about to type my name, but hesitated. Should I put my actual name, or my nickname? I didn't want everyone to constantly call me Victoria so I decided on my nickname. I raised my name and typed:

T-o-r-i

"So your name is Tori?"

I pressed 'Yes' on the box.

"What a wonderful name! Well then, I'm going to introduce you to your two best friends."

'Great, now the game is telling me who friends are.' Somewhere between the beginning of this and putting in my name, I decided I must have been sucked into the game. None of my friends would waste this much of their money just to play a joke on me.

"This boy is Cheren. He can be a little difficult, but he's a very honest person. This young woman is Bianca. She's a little flighty, but she works very hard. I think you have the potential to become a great trainer. Maybe even greater than those born into this world. It may be hard, but I want you to try your best and do what you can to help us. You along with these two will receive very important Pokémon, but you are the one who will rise above and be the best, or that is what I hope. With these words I leave you to start your adventure, good luck…"

And with that it went back to blackness.

I opened my eyes and I was standing in my room. No, wait, this isn't my room. It has a bed with purple covers, a computer, a TV and some other things. But what interested me most was the wrapped package on the table in the room. I ignored it for a second and checked myself. I wasn't hurt, that's good at least. My hair was still strait but I probably won't have any straighteners so that won't last. It's still dark brown and I suppose I probably still have blue eyes and, yep, my skin is pale. But I was in different clothes. The clothes the female player character for the White game wears, hat and all. Then it all came flooding back and I realised, someone had sent me here to help them. I remember the bad guys in this game are called team plasma and they're trying to liberate Pokémon. Maybe that's why I was here? I know some Pokémon and a couple gym types but other than that I don't know much about the game so I'm a little lost. Just as I finished thinking someone burst through the door.

"Tori!" he exclaimed running over to me. "I heard from professor Juniper we have Pokémon?" I looked at him and tried to figure out who he was…oh! I remember! He's one of the rivals. Cheren I think. "…what's keeping Bianca?" he must be talking about the other rival. He began tapping his foot on the floor but soon after the girl I presume to be Bianca ran in.

"Am I a little late again? So-oooo-orry!" I guess this is a regular occurrence then. I was just about to tell her its fine, since I suppose I might as well not be mute like the player character normally is but Cheren spoke before I could.

"Bianca…I've known you for 15 years, you have no sense of time, but…seriously…Today is the day we can get a Pokémon from professor Juniper!" he sighed, obviously used to this but annoyed none the less. Bianca walked over to me and said "I know, sorry Tori, sorry Cheren." After she apologised I thought I'd say something to make her feel better, and I wouldn't let Cheren interrupt me this time.

"It's fine Bianca, it doesn't really matter that much." I smiled and she smiled warmly back. "So where are the Pokémon?" she asked enthusiastically. "They were delivered to Tori's house so Tori gets to pick first." When she said delivered, I had a eureka moment and guessed the Pokémon must be in the package on the table. It's a good thing she said that or I would have looked pretty stupid. Then Cheren of course had to add a comment so he just simply said "Naturally."

I turned to the box and walked over. Cheren and Bianca followed closely behind. I found I was full of excitement as I unwrapped the package. But what Pokémon fan wouldn't be excited about getting a real Pokémon? I lifted the lid carefully and looked at the pokeballs inside. Each one had a note attached to it. I picked one up and read the words, written in the scruffy but readable handwriting of someone obviously used to taking fast notes. "Tepig…" I read aloud.

"Is that the one you want?" Bianca asked.

I thought about it for a moment. I only had a quick look at the starters for this region but I knew which one I wanted almost instantly.

"Yes, defiantly."

Bianca then walked over to the box and picked up Snivey's pokeball. "Ok, I'll take this Pokémon. Cheren, that one's yours."

"Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokémon? Oh never mind I wanted Oshawott anyway." He picked up the pokeball and then we all officially had our starter Pokémon. Despite not knowing these people I felt happy sharing this moment with them. They knew me as a friend so I might as well get used to them being mine.

Suddenly Bianca shouted out "Hey, since we all have a Pokémon now let's have a battle!" I knew if I was playing the game I'd have to agree anyway, so I thought we might as well. Besides, I was so excited for this. I've dreamed about having my own Pokémon and battling and having an adventure of my own since I was little. But of course, Cheren being the kill joy I can tell he is, decided to but in on our fun.

"We can't have a battle. Even though the Pokémon are still weak we shouldn't battle indoors."

"Don't worry Cheren. This is my room and I think it'd be fun to have a battle so, Bianca," I began with a smirk "I challenge you to a battle!" and after I said those six words I, no, we began our first Pokémon battle. I called out Tepig and she did the same for Snivey. Since all we had was the beginner moves I couldn't easily beat her Snivey with an ember but I'm sure Tepig can still take it. I took a quick look at the starter's stats, and I know that Snivy may be fast, but Tepig's got great defence and physical attack. I wasn't worried.

"You first." She said.

After Bianca said this, signifying that the battle was indeed starting, the atmosphere seemed to change. It was somewhat more serious now, though that's to be expected. Not only are we battling, but this is our first time. Exciting and fun as it is it's also a serious thing.

"Thank you, Tepig use tackle!" I ordered. Tepig ran at Bianca's Snivey and it hit dead on since Bianca didn't say anything.

"Oh no!"

"Bianca you have to order him to dodge!" She obviously needed some help and I was happy to give it. We may be rivals but she is still my friend.

"Ok! Snivey tackle!" Her Snivey quickly leapt into action charging at Tepig.

"Dodge!" but Tepig wasn't fast enough. Since I had the first attack, I had the advantage but our Tepig and Snivy's HP's are probably about the same. But, I'm not sure how that works here. There are no HP bars, and I suppose attacks won't run out, though they may tire the Pokémon. I did get a feeling though, like I knew roughly how well Tepig was doing. I guess in this world you don't need the bars, because you have genuine bonds with your Pokémon.

"Tackle!" I called. Tepig charged at Snivy and Snivy dodged but Tepig turned back around and smacked into Snivy's back.

It seemed to hurt Snivy more than before, so I guess it must have been a critical hit. Snivy tried to keep standing, but it couldn't, and it dropped. Bianca rushed straight over to Snivy while Tepig ran and jumped into my arms and I jumped around hugging him screaming 'I WON!' in my head. I would have actually said it but I dint want to upset Bianca.

"Well done Tori. Here's your money."

I looked over and Bianca was handing me some money. I would have refused but that's how it works in Pokémon games, you win a battle, you get money. So I settled for saying thank you and hugging her. She seemed really nice, and I was sure that we would become good friends. Even if to her, we already are.

Next time on Not So Black and White –

Tori will battle Cheren and the gang will go to see professor Juniper before setting off down rout one!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wow. That was all I could think. Wow. I have a Pokémon. And I just had my first Pokémon battle. This is all just so amazing. I guess, really, I should be freaking out and trying to find a way to go home. But, to be honest, I don't want to. Not yet, anyway. I do however want to find out why I'm here and what's going on, I could ask the professor, but something tells me she won't know anything. I don't think it was actually her when all this started. I guess I'll just have to wait and see it through. Maybe I'll get lucky and be wrong, and she can explain everything. But I highly doubt that. That would much too easy, and people love making my life difficult.

I suppose that's half the reason I don't want to leave. This is an escape, a real escape. Not just some stupid little two week holiday in Tenerife. From what I could tell, I was pretty much in another world. Not that it would stop my worrying. I'm a worrier, it's what I do. But at least now I'm really, truly away from everything. Of course I'll miss my family and friends, but I'm sure this won't last forever. I'll get to see them again once this is all over. That's what I'll keep telling myself. Maybe if I say it enough, I'll stop doubting it.

"You're gonna be an awesome trainer one day Tori, no doubt." Bianca smiled at me excitedly. She obviously wasn't too broken up about losing. I was glad; I didn't want our friendship to start on a bad note.

"Uh, Bianca, Tori, take a look around."

I looked around the room as Cheren said, and my eyes widened. I can't believe we did all that. There were footprints everywhere, the furniture's broken and turned over. The whole place was a mess. Maybe we should've waited till we were outside. Oh well, what's done is done. Nothing to do now but hope and pray the mum here is nice.

"Wo-woah! Pokémon really are amazing! They're so small, but so strong!" Bianca was…happy? It seemed a strange way to feel about destroying your friend's room, but hey, she has a point. It's pretty cool the little guys are so strong already.

But, I'm fairly sure that isn't the point Cheren was trying to make.

She looked over at me, as if knowing my thought and sheepishly apologised. "I'm sorry about your room Tori."

"It's fine Bianca, I agreed to the battle so it's just as much my fault. Besides, it's not like I'm the one who's gonna be cleaning it up." I smiled and we both had a little giggle. I suppose that's a bit mean, I do feel sorry for the mum. It's quite a mess. But it's part of the story line, nothing to do with me. And I'm just trying to cheer up Bianca, not that she was too upset but I don't want her thinking I am.

"You two are…" Cheren began.

"Amazing? Brilliant? The best friends you could ever ask for?" I offered, knowing he was going for something a little less cheerful.

"Hopeless." He said bluntly. He gave me a quick a look and shook his head, coming over to the two of us.

"Here, let me heal your Pokémon. I have some potions." He began rummaging in his bag, presumably looking for the potions.

"Thanks Cheren!" We both chimed in at the same time, holding our Pokémon out. I'm glad Cheren can do this; I know it's probably just so I can battle him, but right here, right now, he's doing it out of kindness. And the Pokémon deserve it. It may not have been a massive battle but they're still pretty low levelled so they need this. I want my Pokémon happy and healthy. I want a good relationship with him, and I can't have that if I leave him hurting. And once he's healed, it'll be time for me to battle Cheren. And, as if reading my thoughts, Bianca thought she should say something on the matter.

"Hey, Cheren, why don't you battle Tori?" She was grinning widely and looked excited at the prospect. I can't blame her; I'm quite excited to see how Cheren battles myself. Once again, this is only the beginning so I doubt I'll figure out much but still. He definitely carries himself like a successful trainer. Well, I mean he acts as if he has something to be proud of that sets him above the rest of us. Not to say he's stuck up or anything, just that he acts like it. I try not to judge though so I will get to know him better before really thinking anything concrete about him.

Now, I don't see much point in describing the battle, not in detail at least. It was very much the same as the battle between Bianca and I, only this time it was with Cheren and his Oshawott. Same game, just different players. The main difference would have been Cheren himself. He battled much like he held himself, confident, proud, and ready for anything. To me it seemed as though he'd done this a thousand times, and battling me was his easiest challenge yet. It also made me think how suited he and his Pokémon are; Oshawott held himself quite tall and fought with real grace and vigour. Nothing you'd expect from a first time trainer and a starter Pokémon, you certainly could have fooled me anyway.

But, as I presumed would be a bit of a pattern for the beginning of my journey, I won. Despite his obvious typing advantage, there was very little Cheren could do with tackle and tail whip. Plus, I have the upper hand, being the 'player'. I guess some things never change, whatever reality you're in.

"Bad luck Cheren, maybe next time." I grinned and picked up Tepig, hugging him close.

"Well done, love. You did great." I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before directing my attention back to Cheren.

He nodded, "I made a strange blunder in my first battle but, this feeling…I'm finally a trainer." He looked at both Bianca and I, who had come to stand next to me, and smiled. He seemed to inly just really realize what all this meant, what this meant the rest of his life. And he obviously liked it. And then, his face dropped and he cringed looking around my room.

"First, we better go apologise to your mother about this messed up room."

Well, I guess it's time to face the music.

"Oh!" Bianca looked over to me, looking a bit scared. I just gave her a nervous smile and we slowly began descending the stairs, terrified of what we would find. No mother could possibly react calmly to that mess. I was really in for it.

When we got downstairs, Cheren had already started apologising. He must have said something about cleaning up the mess, a perfectly reasonable thing to say, but my 'mum's' reaction certainly wasn't what I'd expected.

"Clean up? Don't be so silly dear! I can sort that out; you should be on your way to Professor Junipers!"

Well, that reaction was new. My mum never would have reacted so calmly. She would've demanded I go straight back up and sort it out immediately. And somehow, I almost wished this woman had demanded it. At least then I mightn't have had that painful twinge in my heart, making me miss my mum. For a second, none of this mattered and I just wanted to go home and hug her for the next hour. But this kind of thing doesn't happen for no reason, so I'm interested in finding exactly why, and how, this has happened.

"Yeah, I guess we should be heading out, right guys?" I looked at them both, urging an answer, since I had no idea.

"Oh! I have to head home first!" Bianca exclaimed, running towards the door, but not before catching herself, running back, saying a polite thank you to the mum for having them over, and then rushing out. She sure is something.

"I'll meet you and Bianca outside the lab, alright?" Cheren looked over to me and I nodded smiling. I suppose my mum must be giving me something if I'm not going with them. And I'll probably be stopping by Bianca's, since she hasn't gone with Cheren.

As soon as Cheren left, my mum walked over to me.

"My my Tori, Pokémon battles really are something aren't they? I could hear the Pokémon's cry's clear down here! It sure reminded me of my first Pokémon battle!" She smiled nostalgically and put a hand to my cheek, looking at me with proud but sad eyes. "I suppose your Pokémon will need a rest?" She took Tepig form my arms, I wasn't ready to put him back in a PokeBall yet, and he fell asleep in her arms.  
>"Now, dear, you can't forget your Cross-Transceiver! She took out a watch-like device from her apron pocket and handed it to me. I place it on my wrist, running a finger over the screens glossy surface, wondering how it worked. Pokémon games always had the most amazing little devices, they could do practically anything.<p>

It was her voice once again that broke me out of my reverie. "Well, you better get going now honey, good luck!" Then, with a kiss on the cheek and a Tepig thrust back into my arms (fully healed, mother's really do know best!) I was sent on my way to meet the Professor, find Cheren and Bianca and start my journey. This is certainly going to prove interesting, whatever the reason I was brought here.

* * *

><p>AN: The long awaited chapter 3 is finally here! Sorry I took so long to update guys, I'm so terrible with this. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing what you think :)


End file.
